Get Vamped
by MystiB
Summary: The Cullens are off to Dartmouth! But what happens when a few students start to realize that the Cullen's are more than meets the eye. With a huge war brewing these student's are the least of the Cullen's problems... or are they?
1. Disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER!**

I give all credit to Stephanie Meyers for creating the Cullen's and any other character I use of hers. I give her credit for the idea vampires, for all of the special abilities, and anything else I use of hers throughout my book.

Also, this is a story based off of the roleplay from a site: Get Vamped! It was created by Jumpbby, so I give credit to her. (Its an awesome site, check it out! Getvamped. wetpaint. com)

I am also using characters from the site. I give credit to:

Jumpbby for Heather Pullman,

Kiwi171 for Electra Vanderpoll,

Cailgirl865 for Alexis Larson,

YourAh-DorableAlpha for Leah Drend,

Webkinzrule11 for Heather Clonen,

Sandstar123 for Lily Clearwater,

Vitoria8796 for Vivi Costa

And Stormnight for Sharnella Kissana.

I created any character that Stephanie Meyers didn't and that isn't listed here.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Caresse awoke to the sound of a beeping noise. She slapped her hand down on the alarm clock next to her bed and yawned. "First day of classes." She said with a smile as she ripped the blankets off of herself.

Caresse stood up and made her way over to her small dresser. She grabbed the outfit she had set out for herself and walked over to the bathroom. As she turned on the hot water she pulled her hair out of the hair tie. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as it rippled down her back. With a sigh Caresse stepped into the warm shower water and immediately relaxed as the water pounded against her bare back.

After she was finished with her shower and was all dressed, Caresse sauntered back into the bedroom. She noticed that the twin bed next to hers was untouched. She couldn't help but frown at the site of this. "I hope she comes before her classes start." Caresse said while slightly shaking her head. Then she walked over to her bed and grabbed her schedule. "Biology and then Gym." Caresse opened her eyes wide. "GYM! I thought I was done with that." She wailed. But her temper tantrum was cut short when her phone vibrated.

**MOM: Ur class starts in 15. B there on time.**

Caresse rolled her eyes and sighed. Leave it to her mother to try and be cool by sending a text message. Without replying Caresse grabbed her book bag and walked out of the front door.

"Dartmouth… Here I come!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather Pullman stood at the door of the Bio classroom. She was fifteen minutes early, and she was using this time to compose herself. This class would be the first time that she was around other people since the change. She sighed and slumped into the chair next to the classroom door. She rested her head in her hands. Heather allowed her dark brown hair to hang loosely around her head, creating a form of a barrier. Multiple times students passed her and stared.

"Look at her!"

"Is she already having a nervous breakdown?"

"But it's only the first day!"

The whispers of the other students filled Heather's head. Although they were whispering Heather could understand every word each girl and guy had said as they passed her. Around five minutes before the first bell would ring Heather stood up. She forced a smile and grabbed her books in one hand. She gracefully walked over to the heavy door and used her free arm to open it with ease.

"Hello my dear. Please have a seat." The round Bio teacher said as he waved his hand towards the empty desks.

Heather nodded and sat at a desk in the middle of the classroom. "Um… excuse me? Professor?" Heather asked in her sing-song voice.

The Professor turned around to look at her. "Why yes, my dear?" He asked, a wide smile plastered on his chubby face.

"Is it alright if I close the windows. I'm quiet cold." She said, adding in a shiver for effect. The breeze would just make it harder for her to block out the smells of her other classmates.

"Why of course." The Professor answered. "But the windows do stick sometimes. If you need any help, just call me over." With that the Professor turned his attention back to the black board.

Heather stifled a giggle as she closed all three windows with ease. There were definitely some benefit's from the change.

The professor turned around and was shocked to see Heather back in her seat with all of the windows closed successfully. But before he had time to question her, the bell rang. A horde of college student's entered the room. "Take a seat, take a seat." The professor called out.

Heather dropped her head as all of the students walked in. Her gold eyes and pale skin would probably attract unnecessary attention. Heather breathed a sigh of relief when no one decided to sit in the seat next to her. Heather pulled out her notebook and started doodling, her left hang clinging onto the edge of her desk. She figured that this would happen, but it was harder then she imagined. The aroma of all the girls and boys who sat in the small classroom was making her sick.

"Alright class. I am Professor Truman." The Professor said to the class. "I will be your Bio teacher. I have been teaching this class since I was 25, and we all know how long ago that was."

The sound of fake laughter filled the room. Heather would have joined them, but the rings of her angelic laughter would have caused all of the students to whip there heads around and stare at her.

After a quick introduction and attendance Professor Truman ordered the student's to pull out there books. "So we will start with page…" He started. But he was interrupted by the opening of the class room door.

A petite girl entered the room. There was a gasp from all of the guys as they saw her flawless face and dazzling smile. "Alice Cullen." She said.

"Pleasure Miss Cullen. Please take that seat right there."

Alice nodded and flitted over to the only open desk.

Heather smiled as Alice sat down next to her. "Heather Pullman." She said in a voice so quiet no average human could here.

Alice smiled, but she kept her gaze on the teacher. "Nice to finally meet you Heather." She said matching Heather's quiet tone. "Welcome to our world."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Fanfict. I think that it will be pretty good... don't forget that this is only the beginning! R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

After opening her Biology book to page 22, Caresse looked at the girl sitting next to her. She seemed nice enough, with her long wavy blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail and her hazel eyes skimming the pages of her textbook. Caresse smiled, showing a perfect set of white teeth. It helps to have an Orthodontist and a Dentist as parents.

"Hi, I'm Caresse Eztli." She said quietly to her Bio partner.

The girl sitting next to her looked up. "I'm Leah Drend." The girl replied before turning her head back towards her book.

Caresse let a gasp escape her mouth. "So _you're_ my room mate!" She whispered excitedly. "I was worried that you would miss all of your classes when you didn't show up for move in."

Leah laughed quietly. "I had to go to a huge family reunion." She explained. "My mom said that I couldn't miss it. So I flew in early today and came straight here."

"Oh!" Caresse said. "Then you haven't even seen our dorm?" She asked, but continued before Leah could even answer. "Well it's very nice. We got one of the new rooms. Its pretty big, and we even have Air Conditioning!" Caresse was so excited that her voice rose slightly, catching the teachers attention.

"Ms. Eztli, could you please answer my question." Professor Truman asked while placing both of his hands across his round stomach.

Caresse's face grew a deep red. She gulped loudly and looked down at her textbook. "Ecosystem." She said hesitantly, making it more of a question then an answer.

Mr. Truman shook his balding head. "I am sorry to say that the correct answer is Density-dependant factors. Please pay more attention, Ms. Eztli."

Caresse groaned quietly, but then heard another sound coming from the desk behind hers. It was laughter, but it was unlike any laugh she had ever heard before. It sounded like a million bells ringing at once, all in perfect harmony. Once Professor Truman turned to face the black board Caresse whipped her head around. Her brown eyes opened wide at the site of the two girls behind her. With there pale skin, golden eyes, and beautiful faces Caresse had a hard time believing that they were human. She mustered all of her courage and glared at the two of them. The laughter started again. It was coming from the brunette sitting on the left. Caresse's mouth dropped open. She turned back around to face the front and crossed her arms over her chest.

Caresse watched as Leah turned her head around to see what the commotion was all about. Leah immediately turned back to face the front with a look of confusion on her face.

After another half-an-hour of boring lecture, the bell finally rang. Caresse hopped up from her seat and threw her Bio textbook into her book bag. She followed Leah out of the door and into the bustling hall way. Instead of making her way over to the gymnasium, Caresse stood waiting by the door. The last people to leave the classroom were the ones Caresse was waiting for. The two girls walked off towards the Café in silence. Caresse slowly followed them, not wanting to speak up for fear of breaking the comforting silence. But she didn't need to wory.

"Its not polite to stare." The pixie-like girl said as she pivoted on her heel. A wide grin was spread across her face.

Caresse opened her mouth to say something but it seemed as though her words failed her.

The other girl turned around as well, her brown hair whisking about like that of a models. "Hi. I'm Heather."

As soon as Caresse heard Heathers introduction she regained her courage. "I'm Caresse." She said while smiling. Then Caresse turned her attention to the Pixie chick.

"Alice Cullen." She said in a soprano voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Caresse said while holding her hand out to shake. She noticed Heather stiffen, but didn't think much about it as Alice grabbed Caresse's hand and shook it daintily. At Alice's touch Caresse let out a gasp. "I love your gloves!" She exclaimed.

Alice smiled. "Me too. I just bought them yesterday. They were on sale."

"Where did you get them?" Caresse questioned, never taking her eyes off of Alice's hands.

"Ann Taylor. There should be some more pairs left… we could go shopping later." Alice suggested.

Caresse nodded. "I would love too!" Then the bell rang again. "Oh no. I have to get to gym." She mumbled.

Alice gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'll pick you up by the big willow tree at 5."

"Alright. See you then!" Caresse turned around and rushed off towards the gym, not hearing Heather and Alice's almost silent conversation:

"_Alice, she's curious."_

"_Don't worry about it. I've been to high school many times, and no one ever found out."_

_Heather slightly nodded and managed a smile. She would never figure out that Alice _forgot_ to mention that there was one exceptipn: Bella._

* * *

**A/N: So Chapter 2 is posted up! Please R & R! There will be more drama and suspense in the next few chapters, the first two are just intro/filler chapters. I'll be posting up Chapter 3 soon... but untill then Review me darlings!**


	4. Chapter 3

Heather stood by the old willow tree just outside of campus. She sighed and looked around, waiting for Alice or Caresse to show up. Alice had persuaded her to come with them, it would be a fun bonding time she had said. Heather rolled her golden eyes and sighed as she realized her foolishness for agreeing. Just then she saw a petite girl skipping towards her.

"Hi Alice," Heather said when the girl reached her.

"Heather! So glad you came!" Alice rapped her small arms around Heathers waist.

Heather smiled and giggled. "Caresse isn't here yet."

"Oh, I know. She is coming in two minutes with another girl." Alice said. "Which is why I brought my own guest!"

Heather smiled. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she started walking around Alice, looking for the mystery guest.

Alice's laugh filled the air as she shook her head at Heather. "You are too funny. She is on her way, she tripped over a branch in the woods on her way here."

As soon as Alice said these words Heather knew exactly who else was joining them on their shopping spree. "How is she doing, with the transformation?"

"Very good. Edward is so proud. You can't last a minute with him without hearing him boast. Even Bella starting to get annoyed with it now."

Heather laughed. Then she saw another girl making her way towards them. Her skin was the same pale shade as Heathers, and her eyes were a bright golden color. She walked with grace and ease, although she did almost drop her cell phone while she was trying to place it back in her purse.

Once the girl reached Heather and Alice she smiled. "Hi. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Heather Pullman."

"I've heard many things about you Heather." Bella said. "Is it true that you also 'skipped' the newborn stage?"

Heather nodded. Had she been able to blush her whole face would be the same shade as a rose.

"And did you know about us? Were you planning your transformation for awhile?"

Heather was prepared for these questions. She had heard of the theories Carlisle had made about why Bella could resist human blood once she was 'born'. "No. I was walking down the street when I saw a beautiful man. He lured me towards him." Heather shook her head at her own foolishness. "It was there, in a dark alley, that he told me what he was. I didn't believe him, but I played along. He made me follow him. We traveled for two days, and he soon became very frustrated with my slow pace. One night, he couldn't control his thirst. He bit me. I don't know where he went after that, when I awoke I was my newly formed self."

Bella stared in awe at Heather's story. "What happened to your parents? What did you do?"

"I didn't see my parents for half a year, but always stayed close to my home town in case they moved. They called the police, and filled a missing person report. I did visit them again before I set off for college. And to answer your other question, A man named Garrett found me. He taught me everything I needed to know. He did drink human blood, however, I decided that I would not feast on humans. It reminded me too much of my innocent family."

The three girls were quiet. The only sound was the whisking of the willow leaves as the wind rustled them around.

"Whatcha talking about?" A high-pitched voice pierced the air. Caresse sauntered towards them, her arm linked with another girls. "Everyone, this is Leah. I invited her. Leah, this is Heather, Alice, and oh!" Caresse's eyes grew wide as she saw Bella. "Oh my. Um… I'm Caresse. And you are?"

"Bella." Her voice was loud and clear, yet soft and gentle at the same time.

"Nice to meet you Bella. This is Leah. She's my room mate."

Leah smiled. "Hi everyone." After an akward silence Leah spoke up again. "So… are we going shopping?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe you made me come." Bella whined as she tried on yet another shirt.

"Aw Bella. It's been fun." Alice said as she pulled the blouse over Bella's head. "Now that's nice, your getting it."

Bella moaned as Alice pulled the shirt off of her and dropped it into their bag. Bella then grabbed her sweat shirt and pulled it on over her tank top before Alice could make her try on any thing else.

Bella rushed out of the dressing room, with Alice close on her heals. "Bella, these pants are adorable!" Alice exclaimed.

Before Bella was forced to try on another article of clothing she was saved. Caresse and Leah walked up to Alice. "Hey Alice, will you help me choose between two dresses?" Caresse asked.

Alice immediately dropped the pants and smiled. "Show me the way!"

Caresse giggled as she walked with Alice over to the dress section of the store.

Leah and Bella stood in silence for a while. Finally Leah spoke. "I like your sweatshirt. The Beatles are one of my favorite bands."

Bella smiled. "It's one of Edward's favorite bands too!" She chirped as she looked down at the Abbey Road sweatshirt she was wearing. "It was his, but he gave it to me. He bought it at one of their concerts."

Leah eyed the sweatshirt carefully. It did look pretty old. "Is Edward your dad?" Leah asked.

Bella laughed. "No. He's my boyfriend." The two decided that it would be easier to say that they were boyfriend and girlfriend instead of explaining why they were married at such a young age.

Leah's mouth dropped open. "The last Beatles concert was in 1966."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my! What will Bella do to cover up her mistake! You also learn a bit more about Heather. But who was the man that bit her? Will you ever find out?**

**I would love some reviews. They would make me smile!! So please be nice and click that GO button below. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Um…"

Leah stared at her, waiting for an explanation. She placed her hands on her hips.

"His dad… no his grandfather bought it for him." Bella stuttered.

"But Edward wasn't even born yet." Leah asked with her eyebrows raised.

Bella shook her head. "No. Um… his grandfather bought it for himself at a concert, but gave it to Edward when he was big enough to wear it." She said convincingly.

"Sure…" Leah said hesitantly while giving Bella a look that said she knew it was a lie. But before she could interrogate Bella anymore Caresse, Alice, and Heather skipped back over with mounds of clothes in their hands.

"Come on guys! We have to pay, and then we should head home… its getting kind of late." Caresse said. She handed Leah some of the clothes in her hand. "I picked those out for you!" Caresse said happily.

With a sigh Leah took the clothes. She gave one more spine-chilling look at Bella before reluctantly following Caresse to the cash register.

"What was that about?" Heather asked, looking at Leah, who was busy paying.

Bella shook her head. "It was nothing… just a sweatshirt mishap."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caresse laid down her shopping bags on her bed. "Well that was a fun day. Alice has the best sense of fashion."

Leah smiled. She looked at all of the clothes she had bought. "It was pretty fun…" Her voice cut off when she remembered her conversation with Bella. "Um Caresse?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Caresse said while throwing on her pajama's and hopping into her bed.

"Did you notice anything strange about the students here?" Leah asked nonchalantly, trying not to give anything away.

"The students… or the Cullens?" Caresse asked.

Leah smiled. "The Cullens. Well there is something strange about them… and I'm going to find out what it is."

Caresse nodded. "Me too." And with that both girls fell asleep, with dreams about the mysterious Cullens.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. This story is getting a lot of hits, around 400 so far... but it has barely any reviews. Is it really that bad? I hope not :(**


	6. Chapter 5

"RESSE! Get your little butt out of the shower now! Class starts in 30 min. and I still need to take my shower!" Leah yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Relax." Came Caresse's muffled reply.

Leah sighed as she heard Caresse turn the water off. 15 minutes later Caresse emerged from the bathroom as an envelope of steam filled the dorm room.

"P. Truman canceled class today. Did you not get the e-mail?" Caresse asked.

"He canceled?!" Leah chirped.

"Im taking that as a no." Caresse giggled. "Our first class is gym, and that's not till 2:15."

Leah smiled but then groaned. "Gym in college should be illegal."

Caresse laughed and nodded. "It should. Oh, and Resse?"

"I think it's a cute nickname."

Caresse shrugged her shoulders. "It could work."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SHOOT THE BALL LEAH!" The gym coach shouted.

Leah grunted and threw the ball towards the hoop.

"Aww…" Luke Simmet moaned when the ball missed the hoop. "Come on Leah. TRY!"

Leah turned around and glared at Luke. "I am trying." She snarled.

Luke chuckled hesitantly and slowly backed away. The gym coach passed him the basketball and he started dribbling it down the court. "Leah!" He called while passing the ball to her.

Leah turned around and the ball smacked her in the face. "LUKE!" She shrieked as she placed her hand on her forehead. She stormed off of the court with a huff. Leah grabbed her gym bag and started marching towards the door.

"Come on Leah. We only have 10 seconds left of the game. Please play." The coach begged.

"No. Im going to the nurses." Leah said fiercly. She shot Luke on more glare before storming out of the gym.

"Coach Vicks, I think I should go with her." Caresse said from her spot on the bench.

"Fine Eztli." Coach Vicks said as she nodded her head.

Caresse hopped up and grabbed her bag. She walked out of the gym door and raced to catch up with Leah. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked once she was next to her.

"Yeah." Leah said, though she was still massaging her head.

Caresse huffed. "That Luke Simmet is…"

"LEAH! WAIT UP!"

Both of the girls turned around to see Luke running towards them.

"Speak of the devil." Caresse mumbled under her breath.

"Leah, Im really sorry." Luke said.

"Save it." Leah replied flatly. She started walking briskly down the hall with Caresse right next to her.

"I didn't mean to hit you. It was really an accident."

"Yeah right." Leah said as she continued walking.

"Can I make it up to you tomorrow night? I made reservations for two at La Coretta."

Caresse's mouth fell open. Leah stopped in her tracks. Caresse grabbed Leah's arm and tried to drag her away, but Leah wouldn't budge.

"Sure. I'd like that." Leah said with a smile.

Luke smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Ill pick you up at 8."

After Luke left Caresse started pulling Leah towards the nurses. Her head was all purple and it was starting to swell. On there way they passed Alice and Heather. Had they not been in such a rush they might have noticed that Alice was paler then usual and that her eyes were clouded over. Had they not been in such a rush they might have heard Heather's fierce whispers asking Alice if she was ok. Had they not been in such a rush they might have figured out that something was wrong… very wrong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alice! Alice speak to me!" Heather said quietly as she shook Alice's still body. "Are you having a vision? Alice! Hello?" Heather panicked.

Alice eyes returned to there regular gold color. Heather let out a sigh of relief. "What happened Alice?"

But Alice didn't respond. Instead she collapsed to the ground. With a gasp Heather knelt down next to her. "What is it Alice?"

Alice moaned. "One of us… one of my family… badly hurt."

Heather's eyes opened wide in shock. "How Alice. Tell me."

Alice said one more word before going unconscious. "Werewolves."

* * *

**A/N: I told you the next chapter would be longer! This still isn't my longest chapter, but I feel that it has enough to keep you satisfied till I can write more. Sorry about the large amounts of dialect in the beginning of the chapter... I just thought that the Luke part was too adorable to pass up. ;) Ill write more as soon as humanly posible... which will be sooner if I get some more reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6

Heather knocked lightly on the front door. Less then a second later the door opened.

"Heather. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please come in."

Heather looked up at Carlisle. She smiled at him and nodded. Heather entered there house quietly. It looked very similar to her own apartment. Everything was neat and organized, not to mention white. She took a seat on the couch next to Carlisle and a girl she assumed was Esme. Alice was in the middle of the room strapped onto a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing, though that wasn't much of a concern. A blonde man stood completely still next to the bed. He was holding Alice's hand, and he had a pained expression on his beautiful face. Heather looked around and saw many people that she didn't know. She was surprised to see how large Carlisle coven was. As Heather glanced around the room her eyes lingered on Bella. She was curled up on the lap of a male with bronze hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was nestled into his chest. He was hugging her in close to him and his eyes were closed. They looked so peaceful together, despite the danger that they were in. Heather felt like an intruder while she watched them, yet they were so intriguing she found it hard to look away.

Carlisle was the first to speak. He stood up. "This is Heather." He said gesturing towards the seat she sat in. "She was the one who witnessed Alice's… situation. Had she not brought her to me I'm not sure what would have happened."

The whole room was silent except for the blonde boy next to Alice. He turned to face Heather. "Thank you." He said in a sincere voice.

Heather guessed that this was Jasper, Alice's soul mate. She nodded and waited for Carlisle to speak again.

"I believe that Alice had seen something that caused her to black out." Carlisle said, turning his body to face Heather.

Heather nodded again, to afraid to speak. She wasn't a shy person, but being around so many of her kind made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the girl who was sitting next to him. "I am Esme." She said. "Thank you for helping my daughter." Esme stood up and gracefully walked over to her. She shook Heathers hand before sitting down again. One by one they introduced themselves. Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, Bella and Edward, and Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle soon spoke again. "Heather, can you please explain to me exactly what she said and what happened?"

Heather took a deep breath. "Yes. I was walking down the hall when I saw Alice by her locker. She was in the middle of grabbing a book when her eyes glazed over and she stopped moving. I didn't want other students to get suspicious so I walked quickly over to her and started a fake conversation. The hallways emptied quickly, but Alice still hadn't moved. I started to get worried so I lightly shook her and called her name. She was unresponsive. Then her eyes regained focus and she looked at me with a scared expression on her face. She just crumpled to the ground looking very helpless. She said something about one of her family getting badly hurt. It was hard to understand her… her words slurred together and she paused to breathe often. I asked her how they would get hurt and she said werewolves, I think. I don't know what that means but…"

At this point Bella jumped up off of Edwards lap. "I don't believe it." She said firmly.

Edward spoke, his voice soft. "Bella, love, it may not be Jacob. Maybe Sam is leading a revolt." He pulled her back onto his lap. Bella nodded but her whole body was tense.

"So there are real werewolves?" Heather asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. They are also known as shape-shifters. They can choose to take the form of a giant wolf."

Heather nodded. She was still confused, but she knew better then to ask who this so called 'Jacob' was. Bella obviously knew him well. And who was Sam?

"Alice must have seen us fighting against them, but the real question is why? What would we have done to anger them?" Carlisle asked.

"Or vice versa." Esme said quietly.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes. We must all be very alert. As far as we know the werewolves are still in Forks, but they could come to New Hampshire easily."

Before Heather had a chance to ask any questions she heard little footsteps coming from upstairs. There were more? Soon a beautiful young girl emerged at the top of the stairwell. She gracefully walked downstairs, her golden hair swinging from side to side. She walked straight to Bella and hopped onto her lap. The little girl placed her hand on Bella's cheek.

"There's nothing wrong, Renesmee, darling." Bella said as she hugged the girl. The little girl nodded, but Heather could tell that Renesmee knew Bella was lying.

Carlisle cleared his throat and turned to face Heather. "I think that this meeting is over for today. We can not do anything till Alice wakes up anyway. Ill have Rosalie notify you when we shall meet here again."

Heather nodded and stood up. "Thank you for including me." She said.

Carlisle smiled. "You're a part of the family now." He said, giving Heather a hug. The he started walking towards the door.

"Um… do you mind if I just shimmer?" Heather asked hesitantly.

All of the heads in the room turned to face Heather.

"What is shimmering?" Rosalie asked.

Heather looked at Carlisle. He too looked confused but he was also impressed. "Well, I can shimmer. It's my special talent." They all still looked confused so Heather continued. "I can appear at anyplace I want within a second."

"Will you please show us?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." Heather smiled. She closed her eyes and appeared at the other end of the room.

"Wow. Now that is cool." Emmet said with a chuckle.

Heather shrugged her shoulders. Had she been able to blush her face would be bright red.

"That is the most interesting." Carlisle said. "Do you mind if I look further into that?" He asked.

"Not at all." Heather replied. "Well I'll see you all soon, I hope." She looked at Alice's still body once more before closing her eyes and leaving the Cullen's home.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far! It has 1,115 words, not counting the Authors Note! Well I decided to add Renesmee into the story. I will explain more about her later in the story. The next chapter will include some more of Leah and Caresse's detective work ;)**

**I also wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers. I got much more reviews on my last chapter then on all of my other ones. Thank you again guys. Your the ones who keep me writting. :)**

**Ill post up my next chapter soon. In the meanwhile keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Caresse frowned. She looked over at her clock. 11:57. If Leah wasn't home in three minutes she was calling the cops. Why would Leah ever want to go on a date with… Luke. Caresse shivered at the thought of his name. Four minutes later the door creaked open. Caresse sat up in her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're 1 minute past curfew, Leah! You need to be more responsible! " Caresse whisper-yelled at the figure who was standing motionless in the doorway. When Leah didn't respond Caresse started to get nervous. "Leah?" She called out, her voice shaking. Caresse slowly stood up and turned the light on. What she saw made her gasp. Alice was standing at her door. Her eyes were bright red and she had fangs. "ALICE!" Caresse shrieked, as she slowly started backing up. "Alice… what's wrong?"_

"_I need your help." Alice's voice was low and raspy. Much different then her usual soprano tone. "They are coming for me. Me and my Jasper. My family!" Alice yelled._

"_Shh… Alice… everything's fine. Your fine." Caresse said in a quiet voice from across the room, trying to comfort her crazed friend._

_Within a second Alice was clinging on to Caresse's shirt. "HELP ME CARESSE! I NEED YOU!" Caresse opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find any words. Her hand stretched out to the phone that was sitting on her dresser. If she could just reach… Caresse smiled as her hand clasped around the phone. She lifted it up and started dialing. 9…1…1… Just as she was about to hit send Alice moaned and fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head and they started bleeding. Caresse screamed and bent down next to her friend. Alice started twitching causing her whole body to smack against the furniture in Caresse's now blood filled dorm. Caresse bent down and lifted Alice's head off of the ground. Alice turned to look at Caresse. A smile spread across her bloody mouth. Caresse flinched away at the site of the four pointy fangs. Alice giggled slightly as dropped her head on Caresse's arm and allowed her teeth to sink into her wrist.  
"AAARRRGGG!" Caresse screamed in pain. She let go of Alice and stood up as a burning sensation started in her feet. Caresse looked in the mirror. Her own eyes were red and her skin was pale. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!"_

Caresse's eyes popped open and she sat up in her bed. She was shivering and she could feel droplets of sweat on her forehead. Caresse looked at her clock. 3:09 AM. With a deep breath Caresse looked over at Leah's bed. She was sleeping in it. And the carpet was still white. "What an awful dream." Caresse moaned to herself. "I'll have to tell Leah in the morning." Caresse could feel her eyelids drooping and her head started swaying from side to side. Before her clock read 3:15 Caresse was sound asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sharrnella stood outside of the College. She saw a little sewer and, being the adventurous girl she was, decided to explore the inside. She lowered herself in and started walking down the tunnel. Sharrie dropped her backpack and started digging through it. She finally found a flashlight. She turned it on and continued deeper into the tunnel. Sharrie soon came to a fork in the tunnel. She decided to take the path on her left. Pushing herself forward she came to the end of the tunnel. "Dead end." She mumbled to herself. She lifted up her hand and brushed away some of the dust on the wall. She took a step closer and stared at the imprint on the wall. It was a small eye-like thing. With a shiver Sharrie turned around and started back towards the College. The tunnel started to get smaller and smaller. Sharrie started to feel queasy. She quickened her pace and was soon running throughout the sewer. She screamed once and rushed up the concrete ladder that led to the world above. She collapsed, scared out of her mind.

Heather stood by the entrance to the Dartmouth Library. She heard a girl scream and turned around. She saw a brunette girl slumped on the stairs of the College entrance. Heather frantically looked around and saw that no one else was around. She shut her eyes and shimmered over to the girl. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok!" Heather screamed frantically. "Hello?" Heather checked the girls pulse. She could feel her faint pulse. "Someone! Help! A girl has collapsed!" She called out.

Caresse and Leah were walking by when they heard someone calling for help. Caresse turned in the direction of Heather's frantic calls and darted towards her with Leah close behind. "What happened?" Caresse asked Heather as she knelt next to the unconscious girl.

Heather shook her head. "I don't know. I heard her scream and then saw her collapse. She came from the sewer."

"Mmmmnnnaaarr..." Sharrie whispered.

"Well what do we do!" Caresse wailed.

"Maaammiii... jarnnmmdssadgddd..." Sharrie mumbled softly and slowly.

Heather frowned. Sharrie seemed to be speaking some sort of cult language. Or maybe she was just really sick. Heather turned to face the others. "Do you know what causes this kind of reaction?" She looked towards the sewer. "Maybe there was toxic fumes."

Leah nodded. "We should call a doctor though." She said, placing her hand on Sharrie's forehead. "I think she has a fever."

Caresse nodded. "Let's call Dr. Cullen."

Heather froze before realizing that everyone saw him as the best doctor in town. "Ok," Heather said softly. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. "Uh hi. It's me Heather. Oh I'm good. My friend needs help. How fast can you get here?" She listened for a second before continuing. "Great! Ok bye." She hung up. "He was already driving in this direction so he should be here in maybe a minute."

Caresse nodded. "Good." She said anxiously.

A few minutes later Carlisle Cullen was kneeling next to Sharrie. "I think it's a Claustrophobia reaction." He told the girls. "Please step away and give her some room."

The three girls nodded and took a few small steps away from the girl.

Carlisle checked her pulse and her breath rate. He lifted Sharrie's head off of the ground. "Ah, Caresse, may I use that?" He asked, referring to the water bottle she was holding. Caresse nodded and lightly tossed the bottle over. Carlisle opened it and lifted it to Sharrie's mouth. She tried to push it away but he held it still. "You need to drink this." He said in a soothing voice. Sharrie stopped fighting him and allowed the water to pour into her mouth. A few minutes later Sharrie went completely still again.

"Is she ok?" Leah asked Dr. Cullen.

"Yes. She is just sleeping." He said as he slowly lowered her head back onto the steps. "She should be ok when she wakes up, but I'll stay here just incase."

Heather nodded. "Thank you Carli… I mean Dr. Cullen."

Just then Sharrie started fidgeting. She curled into a ball. She was dreaming of riding a big wolf in the woods. "Doggie whaere yoo takkiinnnnn meezz... zzzzz." She said in her sleep. She saw some pictures of her family, and it was burning in her mind. Once the picture burned away, she saw herself crying over a tomb that said 'Rosana Kissan, 1963-1998' "Mmmnnn.." She mumbled. "Mommiii... where... zzz..." Her dream was now a picture of her and her mom. Her mother was dying horribly, but Sharrie was smiling all through it. A new picture formed in her mind. Sharrie walked over to a huge wolf and pet it before hugging it close. It bit off her head and she laid decapitated on the forest floor. The next few were of her mom and her dying together. She smiled in all of her dreams, but a tear escaped her eye in her sleep back on earth. Then her child memories came back to her. She dreamed of when she was young. She was going up to some other girls to play with them when they all screamed "Ahhh!! It's Sharrie, run!" The kids ran away and Sharrie slowly walked back to her bike, fighting the sadness that was filling her body.

"Whats happening?" Caresse asked Dr. Cullen in a whisper.

"She is dreaming very vividly and remembering things from her past." He said quietly as he studied Sharrie's pulse.

Not to far away in the woods outside Edward had been standing behind a couple of trees, listening to Sharrie's thoughts as she slept. He wondered who Rosana Kissan was. Maybe her mother? She was only 35 when she died. How sad. Edward frowned. He decided to go home, back to Bella. He'd talk to Carlisle later. Without another look towards the girl who was suffering only a few feet away Edward turned around and ran back to his home where he wanted to be.

Sharrie turned over once more and fell down the stairs. "Oww…" She moaned.

Carlisle walked over to her. "Are you dizzy?" He asked her as he lifted her into a sitting position.

"Sortaaa." She said as she lifted her hand to her head. "Shoot." She mumbled when she saw that her wrist was bleeding.

Carlisle looked over at Heather. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Carlisle nodded in approval. He pulled out some gauze and started wrapping her cut. "There you go." He said softly. "It's just a little blood."

"Thank you." Sharrie said. "Im Sharrie Kissan by the way. Thank you, all of you." She said sincerely.

"Your welcome." All three girls replied at once.

Sharrie smiled at all of them. "Well I should be getting back to my dorm." She said as she stood up.

"Do you need a ride?" Carlisle asked her as he stood up as well.

"No it's just over there." Sharrie said pointing to a couple of dorm buildings less then a mile away.

Carlisle nodded. "Alright, there should be the hospital number in the dorm building. Don't hesitate to call if you feel sick."

Sharrie nodded. "Bye, and thank you!" She called out as she started walking away.

"It has only been my first week at the NH hospital and I've already helped someone." He said, feeling very pleased. Carlisle smiled and turned to face Heather. "Tonight." He said in a voice that he new only Heather would hear.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Come on guys, lets go." She said to Caresse and Leah. The three girls said good-bye to Dr. Cullen and started towards the library. Heather sighed and started humming a song. Nothing could make her upset today, because Alice had woken up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy. Also, sorry if you were confused in this chapter. I will try to make things more clear in the next few chapters. :)**

**This was a big chapter in the book. It was the turning point of Caresse and Leah's suspisions. This dream will lead to a whole new set of suspisions and theories.**

**Alice is back! Yeahh!**

**Another thing for you guys to take note of is Edwards strange behavior. That will play an important role later on in my story.**

**Well this is my longest chapter yet! Around 2,000 words! So PLEASE review! Please?!**


	9. Chapter 8

Heather drove her white convertible up the Cullen's driveway. She parked her car next to the Volvo and pulled her keys out of the ignition. With a deep breath Heather stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door. Just as she was about to knock the door swung open.

"Hello!" Emmet said with a big smile on his face.

Heather looked up at him. "Hi." She said quietly.

"Well come on in! We just put dinner on the table, were having Mexican!" Emmet boomed.

Heather's eyes widened. Just then a dainty white hand smacked Emmet's face.

"Don't scare her!" Rosalie said fiercely. Then she turned to a horror stricken Heather. "He is just joking darling. Come on in." Rosalie opened the door wider and smiled as Heather entered the home. The furniture was slightly different, there was no hospital bed in the middle of the room and there was another large couch.

"Glad you could make it." The pixie-like girl said with a giggle.

"Alice!" Heather ran over and hugged her friend.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Let us start" He said softly.

Heather pulled away from the hug and took a seat next to Alice. Heather noticed that all eyes were on her, so she smiled and said, "Proceed."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you. Now I spoke to Alice earlier about her vision. But she seems to forget most of it. No one is blaming you Alice," He said when she started to apologize. "Could you just tell us what you do remember?"

Alice nodded. "Well everything was very dark. It was night time I assume. We were standing in a big clearing that I didn't recognize. Carlisle said something about Werewolves. Then a huge beast came out of the forest and grabbed one of you in his mouth. It was too dark for me to see who it was." Alice closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "That's all I remember."

Jasper looked at Alice and smiled. He placed his hand on hers and gave her a reassuring nod.

Heather smiled. She crossed her hands and looked down at the floor, waiting for someone else to say something. Just then she sat up straight and her hand flew to her nose. "What is that smell!" She exclaimed.

Alice and Emmet started laughing, but Edward growled. "If he even thinks about it." He mumbled fiercely. A few seconds later Edward jumped up from his seat. He turned to face the stairway. "No." Was all he said before a very tall man appeared holding the hand of the little child Bella called Renessme. "Jacob Black don't you dare bring my daughter down here."

Heather gasped. So that was Jacob. And Bella had a daughter! How was that even possible? Heather glanced at Bella, who was staring at Jacob with a look of hate. Heather opened her golden eyes wide and started at the two figures that were standing at the top of the stairs.

Jacob chuckled. "She wanted to be down here." He said with a shoulder shrug. "It's not going to make a difference, she could hear everything anyway."

Bella and Edward growled at the same time. Then Renesmee bounded down the stairs. She ran over to Bella and jumped into her open arms. Renesmee placed her palm on Bella's check. A minute later Bella sighed. "It's alright Edward. Let her stay."

Jacob smiled and walked down the stairs. He smirked at Edward before taking a seat next to Bella and pulling Renesmee onto his lap. Edward hissed, but reluctantly gave in and slumped on the other side of Bella.

Carlisle seemed very pleased that Jacob had joined them. "Has Sam been acting different lately, or talking about us?" He asked.

Jacob frowned. "Not that I know of." He said hesitantly. "Why?" He asked.

Everyone hesitated. Should they tell him the truth? Alice stood up. "I saw us in a battle with the werewolves." She said plainly.

Jacob flinched and hugged Renesmeee closer to him. "What? Why? They can't! We have a treaty!"

Alice nodded. "I know. We don't understand either."

Jacob huffed. "Well I'm fighting with you." He said, glancing down at the child in his arms.

All of a sudden Alice groaned. Jasper jumped up and rushed to her side. "What is it darling? Another vision?" He asked while rubbing her back.

Alice shook her head. She looked at Jasper. "I can't see our family anymore. Jacob is clouding you all!" She said frantically.

The sound of the sharp intakes of breath filled the room. Now they had no chance of knowing when or why they would be going into possible the fiercest battle of their lives.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the Dartmouth dorm rooms Caresse lay in her bed. She glanced over at Leah. With a deep breath Caresse spoke up. "I have to tell you something." Caresse then went on to explain her strange dream. "What do you think it means?"

Leah frowned. "I don't know." She said while shaking her head.

Caresse nodded. "Do you think that the Cullen's could be, you know … blood drinkers?" She asked quietly.

Leah didn't respond. Caresse thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. But Leah was still awake. She was thinking about Caresse's theory, and how possible it could be.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter, I needed to keep this a filler. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**My goal for this chapter is 4 reviews. I know thats alot to ask of you. And I also wanted to thank my faithful readers. You guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 9

Heather sighed as she impatiently tapped her freshly manicured nails on her steering wheel. Her new white convertible was becoming totally useless being that she could walk faster. There always managed to be so much traffic in the large Dartmouth Parking lot. Heather looked at the horde of cars around her. She noticed Caresse twirling her hair and thinking thoughtfully in a black BMW Z3 a few cars behind hers. Heather watched Caresse in her rear-view mirror. Just then, Caresse's eyes flicked up and met with Heather's golden eyes. Faster than a normal human could have, Heather dropped her head and picked up her cell phone. She pretended to text someone until she couldn't feel Caresse's curious glare anymore. Heather let out a sigh of relief as she went back to examining the cars.

Leah's bright red Mustang Convertible was a few cars ahead. "Common…" Heather heard Leah mutter. She followed Leah's gaze to Alice's flashy Yellow Porsche. Heather giggled quietly into her palm while moving her car forward a bit.

Just then someone honked their horn. Heather gasped and jumped, causing her phone to fly out of her hand. In an instant she shot her hand out like a bullet and snatched the phone out of the air. In one quick motion she put her phone into her bag and faced forward. If her heart could race, it would be thumping. She hoped no one had seen her or they'd get suspicious. She had a feeling that she was changed around the same time as Bella so she wasn't as good at hiding her special....features. Heathers eyes darted around the parking lot. Everyone seemed to be minding there own business, yelling at the cars in front of them. Heather checked her rear mirror and frowned when she noticed that Caresse was staring at her. Heather considered turning around to look at her, but she didn't want to look suspicious or nervous.

Heather sighed and honked her horn. "GET MOVING PEOPLE! I CAN WALK FASTER!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. It ended up sounding like opera. Her eyes widened and she lowered her head, hoping that no one would notice. Just then her un-broken phone vibrated in her hands. Heather gulped as she read the message.

**Caresse: You should join Broadway. ;)**

Heather dropped her phone and stared straight forward. She used all of her will power to continue looking forward and not peek at Caresse. Heather took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caresse was slouching in her seat, her head in her hand. Was there anything more boring than sociology? She sighed and cast a glance at Bella and Edward, who were sitting in the desk ahead of her. They were staring at each other with so much love, and they were still able to write down the notes without looking. Caresse looked away in disgust. _I am GOING to find out what they are today, _she promised herself. Just then, Edward whipped his head around to look at her. They looked each other for a long time, neither of them blinking or loosening there gaze. He finally looked back at Bella, her expression confused.

Caresse then looked over at Alice. She was drawing a picture of a dark forest in her notebook. Caresse crinkled up her nose. She never knew that Alice was an artist. She shook her head and looked forward. She needed to concentrate. There was a test tomorrow that she couldn't fail. But Caresse couldn't help but wonder what Rosalie and Heather were doing at the desk next to her. Caresse turned her head slightly and stared at Heather. She was acting completely normal, as was Rosalie. Caresse shrugged her shoulders and buried her head in her textbook.

"So sorry I'm late!" Leah squeaked as she barged into the classroom. Mrs. Warp, the sociology teacher, grunted and tilted her head to the desk next to Caresse. Leah smiled and rushed over to her seat. On her way, she bumped into the corner of Heathers desk, causing her notebook to fly off of the table. In a flash, Heather grabbed her notebook and slapped it back on her desk. Caresse frowned. Déjà Vou. Leah and Caresse looked at each other. They nodded and Edward's back stiffened.

Heather stiffened in unison with Edward. She felt some stares on her back and was almost shaking. She was too nervous to turn to see if Caresse and Leah were staring at her. They probably were. Her cold hands suddenly burning hot, she gripped her pencil so hard it snapped. She felt her golden eyes widen as she flicked the pencil pieces off the desk and reached into her bag for a new one.

"I need a cup of coffee." Mrs. Warp said in her gruff voice. "I'll be back." Mrs. Warp walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Heather moaned quietly to herself. Not having a teacher in the room meant that Caresse and Leah could walk and talk without getting in trouble. Heather sighed and leaned forward over her desk. She slowly turned her head to look at Caresse. She was staring right at her. Of course. Heather forced a smile. "Hey," She said weakly.

Alice looked from Heather to Caresse suspiciously. "Be careful, Heather." She whispered almost silently.

Heather looked at Alice. "I will. Be alert though. I might need some help from you and Rose." She whispered back in the same tone.

Caresse looked over at Heather. She was looking at Alice, but wasn't saying anything. "Hello! Earth to Heather." She said. "Its not nice to stare."

"Huh?" Heather asked, startled. "Oh." She didn't realize that speaking to Alice almost silently looked like she was staring. "So what class do you have later?" She asked, trying to keep a normal conversation.

"I have early English Literature." Alice said with a groan.

"Me too." Caresse pouted while watching them both intently.

"Good. At least I won't be totally bored." Alice said, relieved.

"Mhm." Caresse said while nodding. Since when did Alice like to hang out with her?

Alice smiled widely and went back to reading. Heather had finished reading the section and needed some time to think. She shut her eyes and rested her head on her desk. She needed to work on acting

normal. The change had made everything so… complicated.

After finishing her notes, Caresse took another glance at Heather. Her mouth formed into O. "Heather! Wake up... the teacher will be back any second." Caresse said while nudging Heather. But she immediately pulled her hand back, surprised at Heather's stone cold skin.

Heather shot her head up. "What? Oh ok. Thanks." Caresse looked totally shocked. Heather looked at Resse's hand, which was still in the air, and looked down at her own cold skin. Her mouth started to fall open and she closed it. Heather swallowed, not knowing what to say or do. She quickly turned to face the front of the room.

"Are you feeling ok? Maybe you should go see the nurse."Caresse said with a worried tone to her voice. "You are really cold."

"Oh, um I'm fine. I think it may just be the classroom." Heather answered quickly.

"Yeah. I'm cold too. It must be the classroom." Rosalie added in as she leaned behind Heather to see Caresse's face.

Caresse frowned. "Are you guys kidding me? Its burning hot in here." She protested.

"Maybe it's just you." Rosalie suggested with a smile on her face.

Caresse gasped. "Maybe I'm the one who's getting sick." She said, lifting her hand to her forehead. Then she turned to Leah. "Do I feel hot to you?" She asked desperately.

"Uh… no, not at all. Are you feeling ok?" Leah asked, with just the right amount of worry to her voice.

Caresse heard Rosalie gasp. She used all of her effort to keep the frown on her face and hide the smile that was dying to come out. "I am sick. Aren't I!" She wailed and slumped lower in her seat. Rosalie's perfect face was formed into a look of shock. Caresse stared into Rosalie's golden eyes. Her lip was formed into a frown. "I must be sick... Oh, what will I do!" She said as she buried her head into her hands.

In an act of desperation Rosalie stood up and walked over to Caresse."You don't look sick." She said in her gorgeous velvet voice.

Caresse smiled behind her hands. Then she looked up at Rosalie, the frown back on her face. "Then please do the honor of telling me why your skin is ice cold." She said in a tiny voice as she touched Rosalie's hand.

Alice and Heather gasped. Edward stood up and turned to face Caresse. His eyes were slits and he was mumbling something to himself. Bella stood up and took hold of his hand. She whispered something in his ear and the two left the classroom.

"Well?" Caresse asked in her high-pitched voice.

Rosalie pulled her hand away. "I… I don't know how to explain it." She said quietly.

Mrs. Warp walked back into the room. She had doughnut powder all over her mouth. "Class dismissed." She mumbled before leaving the room again.

Caresse grinned. "Well you better figure out a way." She said as she grabbed Rosalie's ice cold arm and dragging her out of the classroom and into the empty hall.

"Let go of me! It's complicated ok!" Rose said fiercely.

Caresse froze and dropped Rosalie's arm. "Fine." She said coolly as she glared at Rosalie. "But just because you won't tell me doesn't mean I won't find out."

Heather and Alice rushed to Rosalie's side as Leah took her stance next to Caresse.

Rosalie glared at her. "You can just TRY." She said so angrily it almost came out as a hiss.

Caresse let out a laugh. "Oh, I won't just try. I'll succeed."

"No you won't." Rosalie snapped. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes were dark.

Leah walked out of the classroom and saw Caresse and Rosalie. She rushed over to them. "Uh… what's going on?" She asked Caresse, who looked beyond mad.

"Oh, nothing. Other than Caresse is being a jerk!" Rosalie yelled.

Alice bolted out of the classroom. She stood by Rosalie's side. "Rose? What's wrong? You're acting so strange." Alice said, worried for her sister.

"What did you just call me?" Caresse basically hissed.

"I only called you what you are… a JERK!" Rosalie yelled. Her beautiful face was contorted with rage, and her eyes were a dark black.

Alice grabbed a hold or Rose's arm. "Settle down. You could bite her." She whispered.

"I don't even care anymore." Rose whispered back angrily.

Caresse opened her eyes wide. "So you think that I am a Jerk just because I realized that there was something different about your family?!" Resse exclaimed. "Wow Rosalie... I thought you were better then that." She said in a taunting tone as she shook her head.

"You both know that we are going to find out what you are, and nothing can stop us....Well, unless you show us yourselves." Leah said, with a triumphant gleam in her eyes, as if she already knew.

Heather ran out of the classroom so fast, it looked as thought she was flying. She quickly stopped half an inch away from the angry and triumphant girls. She'd heard their conversation and it needed to end or a lot of people were going to get hurt. "Guys! Stop yelling at each other! There's nothing wrong with the Cullen's and Caresse, I doubt you're sick. Can we all just calm down? I don't want someone to get hurt." Heather sighed when she realized she sounded a lot like her mother. Her mouth formed into a frown and she felt a pain in her un-beating heart. She missed her mother so much.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. It's just that you guys aren't normal, and don't try to tell us that you are, because I have a strong feeling you aren't. And we are going to find out why." Leah said, and with that she and Caresse turned around and walked away.

Heather sighed heavily. "I don't like the fact that they always accuse us of not being normal. It's frustrating and rude." But inside, she knew that Leah and Caresse were right. Usually she would've been proud to be a part of the Cullen's clan, but now, it burned.

* * *

**A/N: Wow guys. I am soooo sorry. It's taken me forever to update. I have been so busy with school and sports. I've barely found enough time to sleep! But I postponed doing my homework to write this chapter. :) And to make it up to you, I wrote my longest chapter yet. Over 2,000 words! So please R&R even though I've been a bad updater. Don't hate me for it! I'll try to put up new chapters weekly. Thank you all who have reviewed or put this story in there favorites. It means so much to me!**


	11. Chapter 10

Caresse and Leah stood in their dorm room examining the clutter that was recently placed on their table. Though it was late into the night, both of the two girls felt wide awake.

"Where should we start?" Leah asked. Her voice was quiet but was filled with anxiety and excitement.

"I'll read this one, and you read that one. After were done we'll watch Dracula." Caresse held a book titled Companions of the Night and passed it to Leah. Then she picked up her own book, The Queen of Everything. Caresse glanced down at another book on the table, which was open to a colored illustration. It showed a beautiful girl with blood red eyes and sharp fangs. In the picture, the girl was sitting in a coffin and biting a handsome man. Caresse ran her hand over the woman's face and spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, "We need to find out as much about these creatures as we can."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leah yawned and sat up in her bed. She glanced over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 4:30 pm. Leah rubbed her eyes and slowly got out of her bed. She had stayed up till 10 am watching movies and reading books with Caresse. Leah smiled smugly at their accomplishment. She glanced over at Caresse, who was still sleeping soundly. Glad that it was Saturday, which meant no classes, Leah decided to go buy herself a coffee. She hadn't had one in a while and felt that it was a good reward for the investigations she had made late last night into early that morning. She threw on a pair of comfortable sweats and wrote a note to Caresse explaining where she was going. After grabbing her cell phone and wallet Leah set of in search of the nearest Starbucks.

Ten minutes later Leah was sitting in a comfortable chair savoring the taste of her latte. She loved the feel of the warm coffee trickling down her throat. Just then Leah's eyes were drawn to the door. She looked at it and gasped quietly as Heather walked in. The cold hazel eyes met with the warm golden ones for a brief second before both looked away. Leah wanted to be friends with Heather, but she couldn't until she knew the truth. Leah watched as Heather ordered her coffee and sat down at a table across the room. With a determined sigh, Leah stood up and marched over to Heather. She sat down in the empty seat and gently placed her cup on the table. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It just bugs me when I'm not in on a secret." Leah said quickly. She truly was sorry, and she hoped Heather could realize that.

Heather sighed. "I want to be your friend, but there's stuff that people don't talk about and there are things that don't exist. Like this secret you're talking about." She desperately wanted to let Leah know, but knew she couldn't. It was one of the prices she had to pay.

Leah nodded sadly. "Ok." The two girls sat in silence again, until a high-pitched voice filled the air.

"Hey Leah!" Caresse called as she walked over to the table. It was then that she noticed Heather."Oh, um hi…" She said awkwardly.

"Hey." Heather said flatly while stirring her coffee. "Shoot." She mumbled quietly as the door to Starbucks opened once more and Rosalie came waltzing in.

Leah groaned. Today, of all days. She should have just gotten a coffee from the school café.

Seeing Caresse and Leah, Rosalie frowned and turned around. She walked out of the store and sat on the edge of a fountain. With a groan, Caresse followed Rosalie out of the coffee shop. She walked over and sat down on the fountain next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Rose said, avoiding Caresse's face.

"What's wrong." Caresse asked, careful to keep her distance. She didn't want to accidentally touch Rosalie's skin again.

Rosalie sighed and looked at Caresse. "Well it's about our little 'outburst' yesterday. I didn't mean to get so mad at you, I was just trying to honor my family."

Caresse nodded. "I'm sorry Rosalie. It must be really hard for you." She said sympathetically. "I just want you to know that you can trust me."

Rosalie stared at Caresse for a minute, at a loss for words. She knew Caresse would find her hand cold, but she held it out anyway. "Friends?"

"Friends." Caresse said with a smile while she shook Rosalie's hand without as much as a flinch.

Rosalie smiled before looking at the fountain she was sitting on. "I love this fountain its so calming. I'm going to be sad when it freezes over." She said.

"Ditto. It's so pretty to. The water is so pure." Caresse dipped her hand in the clear water and spun it around, admiring the little waves. "I come here when I'm upset and just watch the water ripples."

"Same here. Looks like we're not so different after all." Rosalie said with a smile.

Caresse laughed. "Looks like it." After a short pause she spoke again, quieter this time. "I'm just glad you're my friend."

"Me too." Rose responded. "I was upset at myself for getting so mad at you." She said while shaking her head.

"And I was upset at myself for not letting it go. I should have respected your secret."

"Let's just pretend nothing happened."

Caresse's smile faltered. She thought about what she had done last night with Leah. She remembered the words she had read and the scenes she had watched. Caresse didn't want to betray her new friend, but she was too far into everything to let it go. Caresse slipped her right hand behind her back and slowly crossed her fingers, hoping Rosalie didn't notice. "Deal."

At that moment Leah walked out of Starbucks and over to Caresse and Rosalie. She smiled when she saw that the two girls were having a good time and not arguing. "Hey Caresse. It's 5:30. I think we should get going."

"Of course!" Caresse hopped off of the fountain and looked at Rose. "Bye!" She said with a small wave before turning around and walking away with Leah.

"Wait!" Rosalie called out. "Do you both want to come over my house tomorrow around noon?" She asked, hoping Carlisle wouldn't mind.

"I have a date with Luke. Sorry." Leah responded sadly before turning to Caresse to see what her reply would be.

Caresse looked at Leah and smiled slyly. Then she looked back at Rosalie and called out. "I'll see you there!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 is up! Tell me what you think. Reviews would be lovely! I think that I updated in a fair amount of time to. Three days! I just want to say thanks one more time for all of the wonderful people who have reviewed or favorited my story. :D You are all amazing. So R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Turn Left onto Willow St. Got it." Caresse said as she looked down at the directions in her hands. Rosalie had sent them to her in an e-mail the night before. Caresse turned her BMW onto the dirt road, hoping that her shiny car wouldn't get dirty. "Make an immediate right." Caresse paused. There wasn't a street sign in sight. She stopped her car and looked around. Resse smiled when she saw a tiny road weaving in and out of the tall trees. Noticing that there was a lot of mud, Caresse decided to walked the mile up the road and to the Cullen's mysterious house. She quickly parked her car on the side of the road and hopped out.

As she made her way down the barren street Caresse took notice to her surroundings. The tall tree tops were curved over the road, creating a type of canopy. Caresse looked up at the leaves and marveled at their beauty. They reminded her so much of the Cullen's.

Fifteen minutes later Caresse came to a halt. She took a deep breath and turned to face the land on the other side of the dirt road. What she saw made her gasp. It was a mansion greater than she had ever seen before. It was white brick with bright red front doors. The grass was as green as it could be, and there were tall willow trees with leaves creating perfect sanctuaries. There was a stone walkway up to the front door that was lined with red roses. Caresse had never seen a more beautiful house.

Not wanting to break her gaze from the house, Caresse stood still for a near five minutes. She pictured the Cullen children playing in the yard. The beautiful Rosalie resting against a tree trunk while reading a book, or Alice doing cartwheels on the perfect grass. Caresse looked down at herself and immediately felt as though she didn't belong. She didn't want to walk up the stone steps and ruin the beauty of the landscaping.

After another five minutes Caresse looked down at her watch. It was already 12:23. With a sigh Caresse prepared herself to walk across the road into the Cullen's lawn. She could feel the excitement filling inside of her. She had promised Leah, and herself, that she would do some investigations regarding their theory. She took one more deep breath before starting across the wide dirt road.

When she was around half-way across the road Caresse heard the crunching of dirt. She turned to her right and froze. A bright yellow Porsche was heading straight at her. Caresse was in too much shock to move. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. The car neared at a rapid pace and Caresse could soon see the figure of the driver. The pixie like girl's face was scrunched up and her eyes were clamped shut in concentration. The car drove closer and Caresse started to panic. Her eyes never left Alice. When the car was less than a foot away, a scream erupted from her tiny mouth. Caresse saw Alice's eyes flutter open with a look of shock before everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh, oh! Carlisle, get here quick. I need you."

Caresse heard Alice's voice. Her tone was no louder than a regular speaking voice, and Caresse wondered how Carlisle would be able to hear.

Within seconds Caresse heard a second voice. "What happened. Alice! Tell me now!"

_How did get here so quickly? _Caresse asked herself.

"Carlisle, I… I was having a vision. I didn't see her until it was too late." Alice's voice was barely above a whisper. "Is she alright?"

Caresse felt a hand being placed over her heart. She winced in pain at the contact.

"Her heart is beating, but very slowly." Carlisle answered; his voice was filled with pain.

"Is she breathing?" Alice's chocked out.

Caresse wanted to reach up to Alice, to let her know that she was going to be fine, but she didn't have the energy or the strength. Every muscle in her body writhed in pain. Her breaths were short, barely enough to fill her burning lungs.

"We need to get her inside, now."

Caresse felt two strong hands lift up her body. She wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't even open her mouth. Less than a second later she was being placed on a bed. _How did they get me inside so quick?_ She then felt them sticking needles into her arms and attaching chords to her body.

After what seemed like an hour Alice spoke again. "Will she make it?"

"No, not as a human."

Alice gasped. "Carlisle! You can't change her! She knows nothing about us. What will we tell to her parents? To the school?"

Carlisle sighed deeply. "She knew more than she let on." Came his short reply.

"People will become suspicious!" Alice's voice pierced Caresse's ears.

_Change me? Be suspicious of what? What are they going to do to me?_

"We will figure everything out when the time comes, but I can't let her die."

Alice let out a whimper and Caresse felt someone place a cold hand on her face. "I am sorry." Alice whispered into her ear.

_But you're going to save me! Everything will be fine! _Caresse wanted to scream out. Their words confused her, and she couldn't think clearly.

Caresse felt someone slowly pull her ripped shirt off of her shoulder. A cold mouth came in contact with her bloody skin.

And then she felt the pain.

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you guys think??? Why don't you tell me in a review. :) I know that this isn't my best chapter, there isn't much dialect and it's really short ... but I think that it will do. I'll be posting up Chapter 12 ASAP.**

**I am so excited to see what your reactions are... so please review!**

**P.S. I really want to become a BetaReader! So if you know any stories that need a Beta... I'll do it!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Leah just called again, she wants to know when she can come and check on her."

"What did you say, Alice?"

"I told her that you were working on her as quick as you could, but it I don't know when she will be healthy enough for visitors."

The faint sound of Carlisle and Alice's voices startled Caresse. She couldn't hear anyone before, she could only feel the pain. The pain! It was going away. Caresse slowly became aware of the position of her body. She could feel her fingers and her toes. Caresse tried with all of her strength to lift her pinky finger. It snapped up quicker than she thought possible. She dropped it, scared of the quick movement.

"Alice! Come look! She's moving."

This time Carlisle's voice seemed closer. Caresse heard the wind move and she felt Alice's presence by her head. "What did she do?" Alice asked, breathless.

"She only lifted her pinky." Came Carlisle's reply.

Only lifted a pinky? Caresse thought. Determined to impress Carlisle and Alice, Caresse mustered up all of her strength to bend both of her knees. As before, they moved quickly.

"Look, Carlisle."

"I know, this is very good."

Caresse heard them move again. She couldn't figure out where they were, and it bothered her. With a deep breath, Caresse opened her eyes.

"She's awake!" Alice squealed.

"Shhh, give her some time." Carlisle said in a whisper.

Caresse looked around the room. Everything was so defined and clear. She noticed a cookie crumb on the floor, and a particle of dust floating ten feet away. She sat up straight. For the third time, the swiftness of her movements startled her. Slowly, Caresse stepped off of the Hospital bed. She looked around the Cullen's house. Everything was so white. The brightness of the pure color hurt her eyes, and she clamped them shut.

"Its ok, Caresse, your going to be ok." Alice's voice said in a soothing tone.

Caresse opened her eyes to look at her curiously. Her unique soprano tone didn't sound as foreign anymore. Caresse opened her mouth to speak. "What happened to me?" As she spoke the last word a small scream escaped from her mouth. Her voice had changed. It was now similar to Alice's. Sweet, pure, and alluring.

"You were hit by a car, we did everything we could to save you. You have, um, changed a bit."

Caresse whipped her head around to look at Carlisle. "Changed, how?" Her voice startled her yet again.

"Well" His voice was so quiet any normal human wouldn't be able to hear him, but Caresse could understand him perfectly. "You are a Vampire."

Caresse fell to the floor in shock. "A what?"

"A vampire. Like me and the rest of my family." Carlisle said while coming to sit down next to Caresse.

"So we were right!" Caresse exclaimed in a whisper.

Alice bounded over to them. "Right about what?" She asked curiously.

Caresse ducked her head sheepishly. "We had some theories on what you were. Vampires was number 1."

Alice stared at her in shock and Carlisle smiled at her pleasantly.

Caresse was silent for a moment. She thought about what Carlisle and Alice had said. Just then realization settled over her. "IM A VAMPIRE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "Who gave you the permission to change me? What do I eat? Do I drink blood? Am I going to kill innocent people?" She shut her eyes, waiting for tears to pour down her face as they normally did when she was scared. When she realized she wasn't crying she opened her eyes again. "Tell me everything. I demand you tell me everything right now." Her voice was stern and fierce.

Carlisle nodded grimly. "I am so very sorry about what has happened. When Alice hit you with the car, you weren't going to make it. The only way to save you was to bite you and allow my venom to change you into one of us. A vampire. Now we, the Cullens, are different than most vampires. We are 'Vegetarians'…"

Caresse and Alice sat very still as Carlisle spoke of the vampires and their lifestyle. When he was finished Caresse felt faint. "I… I don't know what to say. Thank you for saving me, but…" She trailed off.

Alice smiled at her. "Your one of us now! You can move in with us, and be the best youngest sister we have ever had." Alice engulfed her in a hug.

"But what about Leah?" Caresse asked.

Both Alice's and Carlisle's smile faltered for a second. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but the ringing of the phone interrupted him.

"Speak of the devil." Alice groaned as she hopped up and grabbed the phone. "Yes, Hello Leah. Uh… yes, she just woke up. You want to speak with her… Alright." Alice frowned as she handed the phone to Caresse.

Hesitantly, Caresse took the phone. "Hello, Leah?" She said, trying to make her voice sound raspy.

"Caresse! I am so happy to hear your voice. It sounds different, by the way… are you ok?" Leah asked concerned.

"Uh… I'm managing. Things are a lot different now." Caresse said.

Leah sighed. "I've been bored without my roomie. When will you be back?"

Caresse paused for a second. She remembered what Carlisle said about her urge to drink human blood. "Not for a while. I may even have to drop out to college."

"No! You can't! What did that darn doctor do to you!" Leah screamed into the phone.

"Calm down, he saved my life. But I'm different know, I won't be the same… ever again." It pained her to say those words. To know that she would live on while her friends died, to know that she wouldn't be able to see her parents for over a year, and to know that she could never enjoy the taste of a warm brownie again tore her up inside.

After a silent pause Leah spoke again. "I'm coming over. Right now."

"NO!" Caresse growled into the phone. "You can't. That isn't smart."

"I don't care. I'll be there in twenty minutes, no matter what."

"Leah! Please!" Caresse begged into the phone. "I can't see you yet." She whispered the last sentence with pain in her heart.

"Alright," Leah said quietly, now completely aware of the pain her friend was in. "When can I see you next?"

Caresse smiled. "A week. At the latest."

Leah let out a sigh of relief on the other line. "Ok. I can deal with that. I'll see you then."

"Bye," Caresse said as she hung up the phone. She turned around and smiled at Carlisle and Alice.

"A week?" Carlisle exclaimed. "Caresse! That's not enough time!"

She shrugged. "Well, we better make it enough."

* * *

**A/N: Once again i'm sorry for the long delay. I origionally had a different ending for this chapter, but I couldn't write anything following it. I decided to change it up a bit, so that I can finish this story. I'm going to try to post up a new chapter once a week =] I hope that will satisfy you all. Thanks again for reviewing!**


End file.
